Automobile trailers, including storage and camping trailers are known in the art. Known trailers are typically hitched to an automobile for transport to a remote location. After hitching the trailer to the automobile, the driver may drive the trailer to the remote location. Many storage trailers and camping trailers are typically large enough to fit one or more adult people, equipment, or other large objects, and may have a length from between 6 to 12 feet behind the automobile. Such trailers require large road-capable wheels for transport. Furthermore, when transporting large trailers, the operator is typically subjected to additional speed and lane restrictions that are not required for vehicles without a trailer. Much smaller storage compartments that may be mounted to a vehicle such as on top or on the rear do not require wheels and do not require speed and lane restrictions. However, such storage compartments do not have enough storage capacity for larger objects such as one or more adult people.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an extendable compartment trailer assembly that is small enough to not require road wheels during transport, but can be extended to have enough storage volume to hold large objects such as one or more adult people.